


SKAM- Wildfire

by MythologicalNeptune



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Davenzi, Evak - Freeform, M/M, Sobbe - Freeform, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalNeptune/pseuds/MythologicalNeptune
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7RJXensR0A&feature=youtu.beThis is a fan made video with the following couples-Lucas and Eliott-Matteo and David-Martino and Niccolò-Robbe and Sander-Isak and Even
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 6





	SKAM- Wildfire

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7RJXensR0A&feature=youtu.be

-Lucas and Eliott   
-Matteo and David   
-Martino and Niccolò  
-Robbe and Sander  
-Isak and Even


End file.
